Mister Sinister
Mister Sinister (real name: Nathaniel Essex) '''is an enemy for The X-Men, Cable and Deadpool and a powerful supervillain mutant whose bent on creating / becoming a being of genetic perfection and forcing the world's populace into the next step of evolution by weeding out those he believes are weak. History During the 19th Century, '''Nathaniel Essex encountered Apocalypse who used his technology to transform Essex into “'Sinister'”, the last word his dying wife ever spoke to him. Soon after, a time displaced Gambit and Courier approached Sinister for help. Sinister agreed to help them, as long as he could have a DNA sample from Courier. This DNA sample allowed Sinister to replicate Courier shape shifting abilities, within Sinister’s own body. By the early 20th Century, Sinister had cracked the genetic genome and was willing to share the information with Herbert Edgar Wyndham, who would later become the High Evolutionary. During World War II, Sinister worked alongside the Nazis, collecting as many blood samples as he could. It was during this time that he first saw Sub-Mariner, and was inspired to create a clone of Namor. The clone was experiment N2 and had varied success against the original Namor but was defeated by Captain America. Some time later, Sinister recruited Gambit to gather together the Marauders and ordered the massacre of the Morlocks. Sinister cloned Jean Grey in the form of Madelyne Pryor, so that Cyclops would have a child with her, which Sinister would view as the ultimate mutant. Ultimately, Cyclops rejected Pryor when Jean returned from stasis, and the youth would be carried to the future, where he would return to present era as Cable. Sinister's machinations would lead to the event known as Inferno, where Cyclops supposedly killed Sinister with an optic blast, although Sinister resurfaced alive and well, when he revealed that there was a third Summers brother. Sinister was involved in Stryfe's attempted assassination of Xavier, trading Cyclops & Jean Grey to Stryfe in exchange for their DNA. However, Stryfe actually gave Sinister the Legacy Virus, which would terrorize mutant (and eventually human) life, and lead to the deaths of several mutants. Sinister later involved himself with Nate Grey and the mutant Threnody. He joined the reestablished Weapon X program as Doctor Robert Windsor, claiming to help mutants escape Weapon X's mutant concentration camp "Neverland," but in reality, he took them to be his test subjects. Hans the Perfect Mutant Hans was a mutant genetically engineered by Mister Sinister following his experiments as member of the Weapon X Program. He is also a member of the Marauders. X-Men Movies Mister Sinister, or rather his true name Nathaniel Essex, is referenced in the post-credits scene of X-Men Apocalypse, where a group of mysterious men dressed in suits are shown entering the Weapon X facility at Alkali Lake and retrieving vials containing Wolverine's blood. The vials are placed in a briefcase bearing the name "Essex." On January 19 it was confirmed that Mister Sinister does not really appear in the movie and the villain who replaced him will be Dr.Zander Rice Gallery Mrsinister-4ca5b.jpg Nathaniel_Essex_(Earth-616)_001.jpg sinister grin.jpg Videos Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind Category:Right-Hand Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Elementals Category:Social Darwinists Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychics Category:Mutants Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Avengers Villains Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Brainwashers Category:Genocidal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessor Category:Revived Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Mongers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Vampires Category:Elderly Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elitist Category:Supremacists Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists